1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and particularly to those toy vehicles capable of simulating vehicular action sequences.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of toy vehicles, including those with self-propulsion mechanisms are known in the art, which are capable of simulating a variety of vehicular action sequences such as stunts, turning maneuvers, and crash sequences. While the variety of such vehicles is relatively extensive, there is a continuing demand for new and unique devices of this kind.